


World's Best

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly has a special present for Seb.





	World's Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Sebastian Moran woke up Christmas morning to his favorite sight – his beautiful wife asleep beside him. He pulled her close, gently nuzzling her hair, and she sighed contently.

“Good morning, Seb,” Molly murmured, her eyes still closed.

“Happy Christmas, love,” he murmured, grinning. “Time to get up, we’ve got presents to unwrap.”

“Ugh…” She buried her face in his chest, mumbling into his t-shirt, “Five more minutes?”

He chuckled. “Alright, but next year and all the years after, you know we’ll be up at the crack of dawn Christmas Day.”

Molly’s sleep-addled brain took a moment to work that out then she lifted her head to stare up at him. “How long have you known?”

Seb smiled at her softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Almost as long as you have – I took out the trash the day you did the pregnancy test. I was wondering when you were planning to tell me.”

She smiled weakly. “I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret, I just thought it would be a good Christmas present – there’s a World’s Best Dad coffee cup waiting for you under the tree.”

He grinned. “You’re awfully confident in my parenting abilities, Molly.”

“I’ve seen how you are with Rosie, you’ll be perfect. I’m the one who’ll be a nervous wreck.”

“Not possible – I’ve seen how you are with Sherlock.”

She playfully smacked his arm and Seb just laughed then he kissed her softly.

“What do you say to us enjoying one of our limited number of child-free mornings?” he murmured.

Molly grinned. “Just what I wanted for Christmas.”


End file.
